To close a square and to start a new one
by redsexyrebelle
Summary: Plagg and Tikki talk about their chosens. Or... let just say that Plagg ship marichat! (Post puppeteer 2)


Tikki sighs.

Carefully hidden under arm sustaining the roof top of College Françoise-Dupont, she looks from above Marinette playing hide 'n seek in a dark room at her monthly school sleep-over with her friends.

Plagg floats beside her. "What is it sugarcube? You're usually the joyful one!"

«That's my chosen Plagg. I'm worry about her, about yours too actually."

The two smalls aged souls stare from their retreat.

Marinette was the one trying to catch her fellows, Rose precisely. But since she restrains herself for not been too clumsy, she wasn't fast. Nor she was stealth, lithe or astute. Let just say… that she sucks at that game.

"Well she may be clumsy but it look like to me that she was a natural to avoid my chosen." comments Plagg.

"It's not about her physicals capacities as herself that I'm worry about. Did your chosen confided on you?"

This time, it was Plagg to sigh. "More than I want for the wellbeing of my ears!"

"How was he after Ladybug told him that she loves someone else?" asks Tikki.

"Remarkably at first. I have to say: he blasted me. I would never cease to be marveled by his good kind nature! But now….he still try to keep up with his smile. What worrying me is what we saw now. Her avoiding him. That could turn bad on him. Losing her. His friend, his confident, his… chosen one."

They continue to stare as now, Adrien was chasing, with a rare skill, as Marinette been content to stay out of his reach.

"She… has always keep a lot from me. More now since… She been heartbroken! She hides it well on me but she talks less now. She confides in her diary."

"Have you sneaked in it?" asks Plagg.

"Of course not!"

"It may become necessary. You should do it if you think that it can help you to help her."

Looking Marinette crash under hunting Kim's feet after having spot Adrien looking her way, Tikki winced for her and stated: "You know, she always been so tongue-tie around him, clumsy almost only around him now! She was clumsy before because of her shyness, but now, with everything happening around her, I'm asking myself if she isn't curse by something."

"Well, the way I see her, as she thinks about herself, maybe she cursed upon her own head. She has her own magical power within her. That bracelet she gave him, maybe it's the only thing keeping him up. It may be the faith he but in it too." guesses Plagg.

"And he gave her a bracelet too! Those destructives symbols! Her bad luck may comes from it!" stated his friend.

Plagg toss his head. "No, I don't think so. Look at who he is, do you see any thing in him that talk about destruction? Sure, his life is a mess, but him? He is always working to create happiness around him. I'm not so sure if I were the one he needs or if it's was me needed him. Maybe I weren't the right kwami he was supposed to be paring? Maybe he was just the better super-hero been grant with the most terrifying and most powerful power available because, one: he needs it, second: he was able to bear it."

"So… you think that maybe I weren't the best pairing either?" hint Tikki.

"Well, she is creative, but she not only that." grant Plagg.

"True. She is clever, friendly, intelligent, competitive…" seconded Tikki.

"Ziggy is always ready to do everything that could be done to protect or save or help his friends. He may use cleverness, creativity or knowledge to do so." Reminded Plagg.

"Well, nevertheless!» stated the red kwami with fierce. «She was the best choice to make her become Paris protector against hawkmoth and even if it turn out that your chosen and mine don't find each other at the end, that is not what that matter here! They have to live through this! She already thinks of someone else than her crush you know, and it's not your guy!"

"I know and he thank about someone else too but I can't stand those two not been together! They are the best couple that I ever witness through ages."

"You're too romantic! Too… cheesy!" she scolded.

"Yah, I know. Worst destruction came from worst love and best creation came from sorrowful situation."

«At least, now, their balance in this squared love is complete. It will be time for a new beginning.»

From over students, they saw Nathalie, responsible for Adrien, entering the courtyard.

«I have to go; my chosen is not allowed to stay the night. He is losing more and more of his freedom recently.»

«Good bye, Plagg.»

After Adrien departure, Tikki look at Marinette talking to Luka. The older boy's mother asks him to supervise the night in her name, but seeing a bunch of girls giggling from the idea, Mylène's father decided to stay to.

About half an hour later, the kwami hear a light noise of landing over her head. Without the possibility to know it, Marinette searches from below and finally stare up into ChatNoir direction.

The gleam that Tikki saw in her friend's eyes for only second, makes her hopes for a new dawn.


End file.
